I'm in Love with the Thought of You
by ChiRose16
Summary: This is my first fanfic so yeah more chapters to come! Thanks for reading, comment and share!(: *I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters*
1. I have a Confession

I had just met Alois Trancy when the thought passed through my mind that he was, in fact, cute. I've already admitted that I am gay (no not the "happy" kind of gay) long ago. I went home and by time I got there I was exhausted. "I'm going to retire, Sebastian." "Yes, Young Master," Sebastian almost whispered.

{ 5 hours later }

'Damn, Alois. Why can't I get you out of my head?!'I paused and called for Sebastian and he made me put at least a coat on before we went to walk around my massive garden. "Sebastian can I tell you something?" He nodded. "I, well, you see," I started out with a firm voice, but it quickly dropped to a faint whisper that only a demon could hear, "...I like...just men." My heart was beating so hard I thought it would pound out of my chest. He laughed softly to himself and said, "I know, my Lord, I am assuming that you fancy Earl Trancy?" I blushed, "Yes, I want to tell him, but do you know what kind of risk I'm taking? I-I mean..." I quickly became overwhelmed with fear. Sebastian pulled me in for a hug and I was slightly startled by his actions. "Sebastian," I mummbled, "I did have a small liking towards you." His eyes widened at the massive confession I just made. "I want to taste his lips, to hold him, to sleep with him, and to be by his side," I told Sebastian. We talked until sunrise and I ate breakfast, took a bath, and got dressed just in time to go to Alois' estate for afternoon tea. I ran up to the door and knocked before Sebastian was able to. Claude, Alois' butler, opened the door and told me Alois was in his room. I barged into his room and was greeted by a warm hug. "Alois it is great to see you," I said containing my joy t see him again. "You too Ciel!" He said beaming with happiness. "Would you like to have tea, Ciel?" "That would be nice Alois." We left his room and went out to his small, quaint garden to drink tea and such. "Alois, can I tell you something?" "Of course Ciel! You can tell me anything!" I took a deep breathe and saw Sebastian give me a reassuring smile and nod. Claude looked very confused. My heart stopped as I took Alois' hands in mine. One shot. Go. "I love you, Alois." His eyes welled up with tears as he said, "I love you too, Ciel." My mind suddenly blanked as I told him that I wanted to stay by his side...forever if he'd let me. He leaned in, I still had our hads intertwined as our lips connected and sparks flew. I pushed him down on the grass and deepened our kiss. We sat up and spent the rest of the day kissing and talking.


	2. Ciel's first time

*I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANYTHING AT ALL, ALSO YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HARDCORE YAOI*

{Alois' POV}

Later that night Ciel and I went to bed (or he calls it "retiring") When I almost fell asleep Ciel climbed onto my lap. "Oh Ciel, you naughty~," I hummed then I noticed he was almost completely nake! I took off my shirt and was just in my boxers like Cie; he bent down and kissed my lips softly. We quickly went into a more passionate kiss; our hands exploring each others bodies, but as soon my hands tried taking off his boxers he quickly panicked.

"N-no, no, NO!"

'Damn, too soon Alois!' I scolded myself, but I got an idea: what if I showed him all my flaws? Perfect. I took my boxers off and tapped my finger on his shoulder. Ciel turned around and looked. "Alois!" I lied down so Ciel could see all my imperfections.

{Ciel POV}

I stared at Alois' flawless body, but noticed a large scar, where I had stabbed him once before. A sudden depression crawled over me, almost suffocating. I felt bad, yet not. Alois had been meanwhile slipping his hand upon my crotch area and slid to down to kiss my inner thighs, passionately.

"A-Alois," I stuttered, as I lay upon Alois's bed and had Alois rubbing me, slowly, but surely setting himself my warm body. I felt tingly inside; tingly, wonderful, and adventurous all combined into one.

"Ciel," Alois whispered into my ear sexily, "I want you...become mine."

My face burned a cherry red, he pushed himself closer to me. "Ciel...become mine, I want you so bad." Alois began fondling my crotch making me groan and he reacted in squeezing herder.

"Oh...god Alois I-I...please..." I said in between moans, but one I saw his member I couldn't hold back anymore. ":RAVAGE ME!" I screamed as loud as I could, very quickly he set on his lap and slowly pushed his enlarged member into me."Alois," I whispered.

":Oh Ciel," he dragged out through a moan. It hurt, but felt very pleasurable as well. He was completely inside of me and I started to ride. Moans and Groans of pure pleasure echoed throughout the room.

{Sebastian's POV}

I was coming to see if my Young Master would like to go home, as i9t is rather late , when I overheard moans coming from the brat's room. It was his voice...and Ciel's! My heart My heart dropped to the floor and bled until it could bleed no more. Though it was My Young Master's choice to be with him, it still crushed me that he'd choose the greedy little bastard over me. A demon. I mean, come on, who wouldn't choose a demon as his lover? Oh wait, obviously him. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard Ciel scream on the top of his lungs, "RAVAGE ME!"

My brain clenched and shrunk itself in anger. My fingers dug into the door freams, rippiung off a giant-ass chunk of it. I cleared my throat. "Young-" Another moan and groan echoed through the slit of the bottom of the door, into the quiet, almost-empty hallway.

"Y-Young M-Master!" I called out, waiting for him to answer. There was no answer, but long strings of moans, damn. I ran, afraid of what I might hear next, tears falling down my face.


	3. Heart Breaker

*I don't own anything, enjoy*

{2 hours later}

{Alois POV}

As I lay next to my lover I held him tightly in my arms and drifted off to sleep. We woke and the sun shown through the window. Ciel's butler, Sebastian, knocked and came in with a silver tray that had our food on it. "Thanks Sebastian!" I said cheerfully and he looked at me very depressed, but he left the room without another word.

_Could he...love Ciel? Did he hear us last night? _I thought about this for a bit being very concerned about this, well whatever this was. Ciel woke up and smiled at me. "Ciel are you OK?" I asked him as his eyes became tear-filled. "Sebastian...h-he has feelings for me.." Ciel mumbled nervously; sounding very concerned for the well being of his Butler. "I was just just thinking about that earlier. Now, Ciel would you like to announce our relationship to your servants as well as mine? We can't hide in shadows from them forever."

"Yes," Ciel said with a determined face. We walked down the stairs and I called for all my servants and Sebastian. "Everyone! Ciel and I are officially together!" I yelled proudly as Ciel Ciel blushed madly then kissed me quickly. I took a hold of his hand and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone else was smiling and clapping at the gay scene before them. Except Sebastian.

{Ciel POV}

"I'm going to talk to him," I whispered in Alois' ear, then walked over to Sebastian. "We need to talk," I said in a low, cold voice that made even Sebastian shiver slightly. We walked into the room and I closed the doors. "Young-" "Don't 'Young Master' me! Sebastian Michaelis! Was that talk in the garden nothing TO YOU?!" I yelled at him gritting my teeth together. "My Lord I thought you...had feeling for me..." Sebastian said softly.

"Not anymore! That was a long time ago you damned idiot!" Suddenly I felt Sebastian's lips on mine and became enraged. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" I screamed, hoping to make him go deaf. I slapped his face, then picked up a vase and threw it at him as he just stood there. "Fuck you!" I yelled at him as he stood there bleeding; being silent. I took out my pocket knife and shoved him down on the ground, stabbing him in his stomach 5 times and finally in the heart. I walked out of the room after cleaning myself up. "Claude, fix the mess in there." I told him and he went right away.

**A/N thank you for reading this far into my first story! I really appreciate it! Comment, like, favorite! MWAHAHAHA what will happen to Sebastian, what will Claude do when he see's the state Sebastian is in? You will find out later in the Final Chapter! XOXO, Chi 3


	4. Late Night Demons

{Claude POV}

As I walked into the room I was surprised at the sight that lay before me. "Sebastian...I would never do that to you," I confessed as he healed himself. "C-Claude-" "Shhh," I put my finger gently on his soft lips and kissed them ever so softly. _I-I didn't know I could feel this...emotion!_

{2 hours later}

"Sebastian," I said laughing, "I've never, in all my life, met a Demon such as you." Sebastian smiled and passionaetly kissed me. "I accidently let a moan slip as I thought about Sebastian doing things to me. I quickly ripped off Sebastian's shirt and he took off mine, kissing passionately our tongues fought for dominance. Sebastian ripped off my pants and slowly took his off, teasing me, making my hard-on grow bigger. "Now, Claude if you can barely handel me half naked how will you deal with this..." Sebastian shoved me onto the large bed.

My eyes widened at the size. "S-shit," I said to myself. Tsk, tsk, now Claude you weren't supposed to see yet," Sebastian whispered seductively into my ear. I moaned as Sebastian drove 3 fingers into me_. Damn, I can barely handle this how am I going to-_ "Are you ready?" Sebastian's soothing voice asked me. "Yes, please me take me Sebastian!" I prepared myself before as his massive cock went deep inside me.

"Shit.." I grabbed a hold of the sheets as Sebastian started to thrust harder and faster into me. I couldn't help but keep yelling and moaning his name and him moaning mine; in a way the moans coming from him were comforting and sounded like beautiful music! I suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation. "AHHH! A-AHH!" I almost yelled at the top of my lungs. Sebastian kept ramming into my sweet spot and sweat was dripped down our faces; lightly coating our bodies. I summoned up my largest tentacles and secretly positioned one to Sebastian's tight hole.

"Sebastian," I moaned as I slithered my way into Sebastian. "Ohhh~ Claaauuude!" Sebastian yelled as I made my tentacle go deeper and faster. All that we could hear and see was moans and each other. Soon we reached our climaxes. "Oh! I love you Sebastian!" I screamed as my cum went all over his chest and face. "C-CLAUDE O-OHHH!" Sebastian filled me quickly with his sweet, thick juices.

{Sebastian POV}

I rolled off him as we were gasping for air and I saw the huge tentacle disappear. "Are we...partner's now?" "Sebastian, we are lovers," Claude replied holding me close.

THE END!


End file.
